


Supernatural x Supernatural OC

by dawnoftheagez



Series: Lily SPN OC [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hell, Kidnapping, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Rape, Sam/Dean/Reader - Freeform, Sex, Threesome, dying, hellhound, mature - Freeform, most honeslty arent, not every chapter is mature, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Just a bunch of mini chapter ideas for my OC Lily from SupernaturalNote this will have my own concepts but also spoilers for all spn seasonsThe first few will be them trying to stop the apocalypse but I am writing out a bunch of whatever I wrote in a notebook between 7-9th grade and now so its a lot of jumble but for the most part it should make sense. <3Lily is shared between Dean and Sam.She is the SoulMate to Sam, Dean, Lucifer, Crowley, Michel and Gabriel. Castiel is her athnd Deans guardian angel. Balthazar takes care of her too.Lily's toyhouse:: https://toyhou.se/3431198.lillian-rose-greyMost chapters are honestly clean so i will put a warning label above the ones that are.





	1. Why is there a dog in my car?

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever draw or write a fanfic based off my ocs let me know on my DA/here/Tumblr/wattpad all by the same account @dawnoftheagez
> 
> I do take requests!
> 
> I have a ton of ideas but always love when I get help!

"Lily" Sam shouted as the witch shot a ray of green light at the blonde. She turned only to get smacked with the magic and fell on her ass. 

Lily let out a graon as she hit her head on the wall. Dean let out a growl. "You hurt my baby!" Dean yelled.

"Our baby!" Sam snapped. Soon the witch met her demise. Sam and Dean rushed to Lily, Sam picked her up and carried her towards the impala. Dean opened the back door, Sam set her down carefully. "Is she alright?" 

"I don't know what that son of a witch did to her, so we will have to have Castiel check." Dean said as he fired up 'Baby' to keep Lily. Sam only nodded. They went back into the house and packed up all the witches book on witchcraft and anything else they thought could be possibly useful or harmful and then set the house a flame. "God I worry about her so much." Dean whined, he started driving headed to Bobbys. 

"So do I." The younger Winchester replied. "So do I." They eventually pulled into Bobby's they brought in all the artifacts and books adn then Sam went to Carry Lily in. As he got to the door a golden retriver sat in Lily's place. Fast asleep. "Dean! Bobby!" He heard the sound of their feet on the pavement as they came to the Impala.

"Is that a dog in my car? Where is Lily?" Dean asked, his breathing uneven and his anger growing.

"That dog is Lily." Sam snapped. 

"How do you know?"

"How else did a dog get in your car?" Sam asked his hands spiraling quickly. "That witch, the spell, it most have done something to her." Lily woke her tail wagging, until she realized she was a dog and began to cry and howl. 

"Oh my poor baby." Dean said kissing her head softly.

Bobby chuckled. "Beastiality at its finest." 

Dean and Sam shot him a glare. Lily bared her teeth and began to growl and bark. "Why don't you seem worried?" Sam asked.

"Rufus went through it once, only lasts a day. Keep her safe now come on lets get inside and eat." Lily wagged her tail at the mention of food. She padded inside, clumsily. Sam eventually picked her up. She jumped on the couch. 

Bobby pushed her off. "No dogs on the couch." He scowled. She whimpered and howeled. "Fine only Deans spot. She smirked as well as a dog could and laid on his spot spralling out. Dean walked in the room with a beer.

"What the hell?"

"She gave me puppy eyes." Bobby replied smirking.

Sam was snuggling with her and letting her lick his face while Dean sat on the floor with a groan. Castiel suddenly appeared spooking the others. "I have founded Famine." Dean and Sam jumped up at the news. Lily yipped a hello. Cas nodded to her.

"Bad news Cas, we are down a women."

"She is hungry." Cas replied. 

"How do you know?" 

"I can read her thoughts." Cas replied. "We can leave for Famine when she is human again." Dean nodded as Sam got up to get her some banana slices. She would have rather had meat but wasn't going to bite him for it so she ate what she was give. They went to bed that night with Lily curled between the boys. They woke the next morning with a naked Lily between the two of them. Dean rolled over before he did something that would have pissed Sam off.

"Good morning baby." Sam said waking her.

She smiled. "Im not a dog anymore."

"No, no you are not. You were a cute one though." Sam smirked as each boy kissed her cheek.

"Lily.. I uhn can you put on some clothes?" Dean asked, his face growing hot. She looked down at herself in surprise. 

"Yes of course." She headed off to shower, and returned in her hunting outfit. "Lets go eat and then find famine."


	2. Threesome lily/sam/dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mini threesome i was just dabbling with

Lily sat between Sam and the window on the drive back home. She felt her herself become slick, having been thinking about herself, Sam and Dean in a compromising pose. She giggled a little and looked Sam over, she moaned and Sam's head turned towards her quickly. "Lil?"

"I want you." She whispered into his ear. He groaned and adjusted, his pants growing tight. Dean looked at them from the review mirror, smirked at the sight of Sam and Lily blushing, and pulled into the closest place he could find. He drove the car into a hidden forest area and pulled each of them out from the back of the car and smiled. 

"You for sure want to do this?" Dean asked looking around the empty clearing.

Lily nodded her head excitedly as Sam began to undress her. He was rough, ripping cloth and pulling hair. He nibbled on her skin as he released her breasts from the bar. Dean smiled and pulled off Sam's pants. He tore his boxers revealing his large cock, he was rock hard and Lily was dripping. Dean pulled his own clothes off, his cock not as big as Sam's but was still large compared to most mens. Lily smiled as she was placed on the hood of the car and Sam stood in front of her and Dean behind. Dean slipped himself in between her legs, she gasped as his length entered her slick folds. Sam took advantage of the gasp slipping his own cock into her mouth. She moaned into it as they began to move rhythmically. 

She screamed as Dean got faster, filling her entire body with his large cock. She gagged on Sam's cock, he smiled and released his seed into her throat. She swallowed the hot sticky cum as Dean kept pushing himself into her. She moaned, and soon her ass was covered in hand prints from both men. Dean filled her with cum and then they switched.


End file.
